<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Korn, Baby! by PKQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766747">Korn, Baby!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKQ/pseuds/PKQ'>PKQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Single Parents (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angill, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Romance, Trope: There is only one bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKQ/pseuds/PKQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one find the perfect present that says, ‘You’re my best friend and I would never want to ruin that, but also I’m kind of secretly developing feelings for you’? Will figures that present probably doesn’t exist.</p>
<p>In which Will finds the perfect gift for Angie, with a little help from his daughter! Part of my Summer 2020 Trope-athon!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Cooper/Angie D'Amato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Summer 2020 Trope-athon!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Korn, Baby!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! We all love a good 'There's only one bed' fanfic, so here's my take on the classic trope! I would just like to say that I do not own Best Buy, the heavy metal band, Korn, Cracker Barrel, or Single Parents. However, these are four things that I do absolutely love! Hope you guys enjoy this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angie’s birthday is coming up soon and Will wants to make it extra special for her. He considers himself an excellent gift-giver and he’s never struggled in the past to come up with the perfect present for any of his friends. That’s why he’s taken aback when he begins to brainstorm presents for her about a month before her birthday. After 45 minutes of thinking he’s come up with only two ideas: a new printer or a pet iguana.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s nothing,” Will grumbles as he crosses off the latter idea.</p>
<p>A week later and Will still hasn’t come up with any ideas better than the printer, so he and Sophie take a trip to Best Buy that weekend to go printer shopping.</p>
<p>“You’re really going to get her a printer, dad?” Sophie asks as they walk into the store, greeted by a sea of electronics.</p>
<p>“Remember when Angie burned her house down because of her death trap of a printer? I figured if I got her a printer for her birthday she would finally get rid of that thing and the world would be a whole lot safer for it,” Will explains to his daughter. Truth be told, he’s not entirely sold on the whole idea of buying a printer for his friend as a birthday present. Angie is his best friend and deserves a best friend caliber birthday present, and this idea does seem a little bit lame.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course I remember when Angie burned their house down, dad. That was like only 6 months ago, I do have a better memory than a goldfish,” Sophie retorts. Will chuckles; his daughter has been gaining some serious sass lately. “Dad, don’t take this the wrong way, I just kind of feel like you could probably do better than a printer. It’s just that it feels kind of boring, you know? Plus, you know there is no way Angie is throwing away her old printer, she loves that thing.”</p>
<p>Will audibly sighs. He knows Sophie is right, he just feels stuck. How does one find the perfect present that says, ‘You’re my best friend and I would never want to ruin that, but also I’m kind of secretly developing feelings for you’? Will figures that present probably doesn’t exist. It’s not like he can explain his dilemma to his 9-year-old daughter, so he just says, “Yeah, you’re probably right, Soph. But, we’re here now though, so might as well go look at the printers.”</p>
<p>The two of them continue walking through the store, turning right and heading to the back of the store to check out the selection of wireless printers. Will is focused on reading about the features of a new model when he feels a tug on his sleeve. He looks down to see what’s going on and notices his daughter pointing straight ahead to a poster on the back wall.</p>
<p>“Dad! Look!” Sophie says eagerly, dragging him towards the wall so they can get a closer look.</p>
<p>It’s a poster for the heavy-metal band, Korn, advertising their upcoming tour.</p>
<p>“Suddenly a metalhead, Soph?” He questions, a disbelieving chuckle in his voice, and not putting two and two together quite yet. “Man, you have been spending too much time with Angie lately if she’s got you hooked on Korn.”</p>
<p>“Dad,” Sophie repeats herself, drawing out the word. Her eyes are wide and Will feels like he’s completely missing something.</p>
<p>That’s when he finally puts it together. “ANGIE!” he says excitedly, his eyes widening to match his daughter’s excited look. “I can get Angie tickets to the concert for her birthday!”</p>
<p>“There you go, big guy,” Sophie says sarcastically, but she can’t help but be excited for her dad.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect,” Will states as the two of them walk out of the store triumphantly, leaving behind the monotonous aisles of electronics.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“You do realize that you’re going to end up going to the concert with Angie, right?” Sophie asks that night as Will purchases two tickets to their show in Cali.</p>
<p>“What? No way,” Will counters. “She’ll bring one of her metal friends, or Poppy, or I don’t know. She wouldn’t want me to go with her, that’s crazy,” he says defensively.</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, dad,” Sophie says, throwing her arms up in the air as she walks to the living room to go watch TV.</p>
<p>Will smiles as he presses submit on his ticket order. Angie wouldn’t bring him along, that was crazy. But he did know that this was the perfect present, she was going to love it, and Will had his daughter to thank for the idea. Maybe she was gaining his knack for gift-giving after all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Will is right about one thing, Angie absolutely loves the present. The five parents are sitting at their picnic bench at dropoff the morning of Angie’s birthday when he gives her a neatly wrapped box with the tickets. He just couldn’t wait until their celebratory dinner that night to give them to her, he was too excited. Angie unwraps the box slowly, all eyes trained on her. Will is nearly bouncing out of his seat with nervous energy, anxious for her reaction.</p>
<p>“DUDE!” Angie screams as she finally gets the present open and takes the tickets out of the box. “You got me Korn tickets? This is the greatest present ever!”</p>
<p>Will can’t help the huge smile plastered across his face.</p>
<p>“Rock on, man!” Miggy says and the rest of their friends chuckle at him.</p>
<p>“Seriously, Will. This is amazing! Thank you so much!” Angie says, and suddenly her arms are around his neck and Will forgets that everything else in the world exists except for his ecstatic best friend hugging him and her warm body pressed up against him. He thinks she smells like lilacs but he quickly pushes that thought out of his head because it’s too intimate.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, we’re going to a Korn concert! I can’t believe it! I haven’t been to a Korn concert in years, since I got the combat boot to the face! Best night ever!”</p>
<p>“Wait, we?” Will questions, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. “I just assumed you would take one of your metal friends or Poppy-?” Will asks and he sees Poppy visibly back away at the mention of her name.</p>
<p>“No way, man. I haven’t talked to my fellow metalheads in years and I don’t think this would be Poppy’s kind of concert,” Angie laughs as her friend gives her an approving thumbs up. “Nope, you and me, we’re going to see Korn!” she exclaims. Maybe it's the look of absolute joy in her eyes or the fact that her hand is resting heavily on his thigh that makes his breath hitch in his throat.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m in!” Will says with a smile. The drunken grin on Angie’s face makes it all worth it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When the night of the concert arrives, Will realizes that while he figured out where the kids were staying, the driving arrangements, and timetable for the evening, he neglected to figure out what to wear for the concert itself. It’s 5 o’clock and he’s picking Angie up at 5:30 so that they can drop off the kids at Poppy’s before driving down to the concert.</p>
<p>Will has already tried on six different outfits and none of them seem quite like a “going to a heavy metal concert with your best friend who you are also kind of in love with” kind of outfit. Although, if he managed to find the perfect present for your best friend you have feelings for, he figures there has to be an outfit for going to a heavy metal concert with said best friend. Will has on cargo pants and a plain black t-shirt when he notices Sophie standing in the doorframe staring at him.</p>
<p>“Wow,” is all she says, but Will knows by that reaction that he can definitely do better.</p>
<p>“Sophie, wise beyond your years, I have absolutely no idea what I’m supposed to wear to a heavy metal concert. Please help me,” Will says and Sophie nods in agreement because she can see the desperation in her dad’s eyes.</p>
<p>“First of all, lose the cargo pants.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Will settles upon a pair of dark-washed jeans, an old concert t-shirt from when he was in college, and a flannel. Sophie tells him he looks very handsome, but for some reason, he can’t stop the butterflies in his stomach. He knows this isn’t a date, it’s just one friend taking another friend to a Korn concert. No big deal, right?</p>
<p>His heart feels like it's about to burst from his chest when he and Sophie walk up to the D’Amato’s front door. Will raises his fist to knock but stops. Sophie looks up at him expectantly but to no avail.</p>
<p>“You got this dad, you’re going to have so much fun,” She states, sensing his nervousness. She pauses for dramatic effect before saying, “Also, Angie likes you too.” Sophie knocks on the door quickly before her dad has a chance to respond.</p>
<p>Will’s mouth is still hanging open when Graham answers the door.</p>
<p>“Hey Sophie, hey Big Dubs!”</p>
<p>“Hey Graham!” Sophie says as she follows her friend into the house, leaving her dad on the porch, frozen.</p>
<p>“Is he okay?” Graham asks, looking Will up and down.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s fine,” Sophie says, grabbing her dad’s arm and yanking him back into reality and into the house.</p>
<p>“Mom’s just finishing getting ready, she’ll be out in a sec and then we can leave,”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. No problemo. Cool beans. Ain’t no thang but a chicken wing!” Will blubbers, cringing at his own words. Damn, he really needs to get his act under control. It’s so hard to remain calm when his mind is going a mile a minute. Angie likes him back? How would Sophie know that Angie likes him? Wait, how would she know that he likes Angie? This was all a bit much for him to handle at the moment.</p>
<p>Will is saved from his own thoughts when Angie walks down the hallway from her bedroom. He can’t help but stare as she makes her way into the kitchen.</p>
<p>She’s wearing loose-fitted jeans with so many rips in them that he swears he can see more skin than there is denim, not that he’s complaining. Her jeans are matched with a tight black leather jacket and a dark gray t-shirt cropped at her waist with ‘Korn’ written in angry red letters. And, not to mention, her hair is all wavy and her makeup is much darker than normal; Will swears he’s never seen anyone look so beautiful in his life. He can’t stop staring at her.</p>
<p>“So,” Angie says with dramatic flair, making her way towards Will and pulling him out of his thoughts. The only sound in the otherwise silent room is that of her black Converse tapping against the hardwood floor. “Did I bring it, or did I bring it?”</p>
<p>“Damn, D'amato,” Will responds, his eyes doing one more full look up and down her body before landing on the dark makeup around her eyes. “You definitely brought it.”</p>
<p>Angie’s teeth pull on her bottom lip as her smile lights up the entire room. “Korn, baby! Let’s do this!” She yells, her hand flying into the air in straight rockstar fashion.</p>
<p>Graham shakes his head at his mom, “She’s been doing that all afternoon.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>They drop the kids off at Poppy’s and Will and Angie are on the road in no time. It's an hour’s drive down to the concert venue. The first half-hour of the drive consists of them talking, well, mostly Angie talking about how excited she is for the concert.</p>
<p>She tells Will more about her metal days before she had Graham. She tells him the full story about the Korn concert where she took a combat boot to the head, about the time the lead singer of Whitesnake pulled her up on stage to sing with him, among many other stories. Will’s not entirely sure how accurate Angie’s renditions are but he has no interest in questioning her. All he does is share a chuckle in disbelief and enjoys the excited energy she’s radiating and that seems to be filling up the car entirely.</p>
<p>“I wish we knew each other 10 years ago,” Will laughs and Angie nods her head in agreement.</p>
<p>“Although, I honestly don’t think we would’ve been friends,” Angie explains. “I was like this super cool emo punk rocker chick and I bet you were still the same dork you are now.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Will exclaims rolling his eyes at the grin she has plastered across her face. “You seem to love that dork now though. Maybe it’s because you’ve turned into a little bit of a dork yourself,” Will accuses, quickly taking his eyes off the road for a moment to give her a look.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Angie repeats back at him. “A totally badass, smokin’ hot, rockin’ dork maybe,” she spits back defensively, before visibly cringing at her lame comeback.</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Will says genuinely.</p>
<p>“Ooh, I love this song!” Angie exclaims, turning the radio up to some heavy metal song Will doesn’t recognize and honestly doesn’t understand any of what they were saying. And that’s how they spent the second half-hour of the car ride, with Angie singing incoherently to various metal bands to get herself pumped for the concert, and Will, despite his distaste for heavy metal, wondering how he got so lucky to have her as his best friend.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Will had suggested they get a hotel room for the night so that neither of them had to drive home after the concert, assuming he would need copious amounts of alcohol to make it through all of the head-thrashing or head-banging, or whatever the hell it was called. Angie happily agreed, so they booked a room and parked the car at the hotel, calling an Uber to take them over to the concert venue.</p>
<p>The concert itself was overwhelming, to say the least. Sort of like a giant mosh pit of people dressed in excessive amounts of leather, all screaming to songs Will had never heard of before.</p>
<p>He was right about one thing though, alcohol was definitely a necessary poison for this kind of event. Will offered to get them drinks during the opening act, then again before Korn came on, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t sneak out of the crowd a few more times during the concert.</p>
<p>It was 10 pm and they were both pretty tipsy and while he would never admit it to Angie, Will had to say he was sort of enjoying the concert and the music. Well, of course he was enjoying dancing and singing with Angie, but maybe metal music was starting to grow on him just a little bit. Plus, he learned that because it was so loud and he couldn’t understand most of the songs anyways, he could pretty much sing anything he wanted, no matter how wrong, and it seemed to go along with the tempo. Will also discovered that the more he got into it, the more excited Angie seemed to be getting.</p>
<p>It was when the band started playing one of their slower songs, slower being a relative term, that it happened. Angie tapped him in his shoulder, stealing his attention away from the music, and in one swift movement brought her hands up to his face, planting her lips quickly across his. The moment was gone as soon as it was there and when Angie pulled away from him, she had a huge smile on her face. Will just kept staring at her, too stunned to do anything, and she was already entranced by the music again.</p>
<p>Noticing his eyes still trained on her, Angie turned back to her friend, “Stop staring and start dancing, you weirdo,” She huffed at him, grabbing his hand and forcing him to move with her.</p>
<p><em>Holy shit, Angie D’Amato just kissed me</em>, was the only thought going through Will’s head for the rest of the concert. His lips were still tingling and all he wanted was more, that small peck wasn’t enough for him. However, the band was on their encore songs, and Angie was so into the music that now didn’t seem like the appropriate time.</p>
<p>When Korn had finally finished their third encore song, and the noise had died down, Will could feel the ringing in his ears.</p>
<p>“Wow,” was all he could say as he turned towards Angie, ignoring the crowds of people shuffling out of the venue.</p>
<p>“Holy shit man, that was awesome!” was the response he received back, and Will couldn’t help but chuckle. Angie’s eyes were gleaming with so much excitement and adrenaline and he could’ve sworn he’d never seen her this happy before. It was intoxicating.</p>
<p>As they headed towards the exit, surrounded by hundreds of other “metalheads”, as Angie so lovingly called them, Will took the crowd as an excuse to take her hand in his own. The alcohol was also helping his nerves.</p>
<p>“So we don’t get separated,” he explained to her, and Angie wore a mischievous grin, giving him a small nod of approval.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When they arrive back at the hotel, Will offers to check them in to their room as Angie had been complaining about how badly she needed to pee the entire Uber ride back. She rushes to the bathroom in the lobby with a thankful nod, and Will gets the keycard from the front lobby attendant.</p>
<p>They were staying in a room with two double beds on the third floor, at least that had been what the manager had told him. Only problem was that when they had gotten up to the third floor and unlocked the door to their room, there was only one bed.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh,” Will mumbles under his breath. “The guy at the front desk told me that it was a room with double beds,” he explained. “I’ll go back down and tell him he made a mistake.” Will says awkwardly, attempting to make his way towards the door.</p>
<p>He’s stopped by a hand on his forearm, pulling him back into the room. “It’s okay,” Angie starts. “I mean we’re both adults, right? We can share a bed for the night.”</p>
<p>Will is suddenly acutely aware of her hand still squeezing on his forearm. When he finally dares to look down at her, he can see a playful look in her eyes.</p>
<p>He clears his throat before talking. “Yeah, we’re both adults,” Will repeats, and Angie’s grin grows wider. When had his heart started beating so fast, and where did all this sexual tension in the room come from? His alcohol-glazed mind seems to clear up immediately and Will feels incredibly sober.</p>
<p>Angie pulls down on her bottom lip with her teeth and Will can’t stop staring at her lips as she gives his arm a gentle tug and begins leading him over towards the bed. He swears he can feel his heart beating in his ears as Angie’s hands make their way up to his chest, giving him a small push down onto the bed so that he’s sitting on the edge of it.</p>
<p>Will startles a bit, but has no time to think about it, as suddenly she’s making her way down to his level, her knees finding their way around his waist to straddle him. Will can feel his pupils darkening and he wondered if Angie can see the desire in his eyes, being that their faces were merely inches apart now.</p>
<p>Leaning forward so her lips are so close to his ear, Angie whispers, “Wanna make out like teenagers?”</p>
<p>She pulls back away from him slightly and the rational part of Will’s mind is telling him that this is probably a bad idea, that they should just go to bed, that they’d had a lot to drink and neither of them are thinking clearly. But, apparently the rational part of Will’s brain seems to be overtaken by lust and alcohol, because his answer is a resounding, “hell yeah.” So much for feeling sober.</p>
<p>This is apparently all Angie needs to hear because within a second her lips are crashing into his again, this time the kiss being much harder and faster than when they were at the concert. One of Will’s hands finds its way around her waist, pulling her closer to his body, and the other is on her thigh, his fingers slipping into the many rips in the denim, and man is he thankful that those were the jeans she decided to wear tonight.</p>
<p>The pace of the kiss is hurried and the warmth of her hands cupping his cheeks is keeping him grounded. Angie is the first to open her mouth into the kiss, and Will takes full advantage, his tongue darting into her mouth to begin exploring. Will’s brain seems to be just now beginning to catch up with his body again, because now the only thoughts going through his mind are, <em>Oh my god I can’t believe I am making out with Angie D’Amato</em>, and, <em>Oh my god, Angie D’Amato really knows how to kiss. </em></p>
<p>Will lets his hand drift down from her waist to grip her ass and the moan she lets out into his mouth sends shivers down his spine. Angie’s hands are all over his body too, touching his chest and his stomach, trying to find bare skin.</p>
<p>They end up laying down in the bed, Will not daring to let his mouth lose contact with Angie’s lips, her chin, her neck, for fear that if they did he would somehow wake up from a really good dream and none of this would be real. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t had dreams similar to this before.</p>
<p>In one swift movement, Will flips them over so that he’s on top of Angie and when their lips break apart, all he can do is stare. “You’re so beautiful,” he says and for a second doesn’t even realize that the words actually came out of his mouth. Will feels the blush creeping up on his face, because suddenly this is all so intimate and he’s worried he’s ruined it. What if she just wanted to make out for the night as friends and then go back to whatever their version of normal was in the morning?</p>
<p>Luckily, Angie is there to save him. He recognizes the slight pink that on her cheeks before she’s closing her eyes and shaking her head, displaying her dark makeup to him once more. He thinks she looks great with this whole emo rockstar look. Then again, he thinks she would look great in just about anything.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Angie mumbles, before wrapping her hand around the back of his neck to pull him back into another kiss.</p>
<p>They kiss until Will’s lips actually feel sore and chapped and he can see the pink skin of Angie’s chin and neck from his own beard. They kiss until their minds feel so tired and hazy and their movements turn slow.</p>
<p>Will rolls off to his side, next to Angie, but careful not to get too far away from her. He wraps his arm around her without second thought, pulling her into his chest. Angie’s eyes are already drifted closed and she lets out a small happy sound before he feels sleep pulling him under.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Will feels the sunlight shining bright on his face before he registers anything else. The next thing that he notices is the weight pressed up against him. It takes him a minute to remember the events of the previous night as he’d be lying if he didn’t say his head was throbbing just a bit.</p>
<p>So it wasn’t just a really good dream, Will thinks, opening his eyes to recognize Angie turned on her stomach, her leg wrapped around his, and her arm slung protectively over his stomach, her breathing warm on his own neck. It takes all he has not to lean forward and kiss the top of her head, but he’s too scared of spooking her. Afterall, they didn’t do a whole lot of talking last night about much of anything, so Will isn’t sure if this was just a one-time heat of the moment sort of thing or something more. He hopes it was something more.</p>
<p>Will feels Angie beginning to stir against him and upon reflex closes his eyes to pretend to be sleeping.</p>
<p>Angie makes a low happy sound in the back of her throat as she begins to awaken and Will pretends to be just waking up as well. He’s not exactly sure why he does it, it just seems easier in case she’s freaked out when she wakes up.</p>
<p>Angie looks confused for a moment when she opens her eyes, but a smile begins to form across her face upon seeing her bed companion.</p>
<p>“Hi,” she whispers, struggling to keep her eyes open from tiredness. Will breathes a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he says back, his hand finding its way to push some of her stray bed-head strands of hair out of her face. It all feels so domestic, and as much as Will is loving it, he still feels a little bit scared.</p>
<p>Angie’s next words take him by surprise, “You’re a really good kisser, you know that?” she mumbles, burying her head back into his neck. Will lets out a small chuckle and he can feel the heat rising in his cheeks. “And you’re really warm and cozy,” she finishes, giggling into his neck.</p>
<p>The vibrations are sending heat throughout his entire body.</p>
<p>“What time is it?”</p>
<p>“6:30,” he responds and Angie lets out a tired sigh.</p>
<p>“That’s way too early, and I still may be a little bit drunk.”</p>
<p>Will barely makes out her response, but he has to agree with her. Waking up with the sunrise is normally his thing, but the pounding in his head, signaling the start of what will probably be a nasty hangover is seeming to disagree with his normal habits this morning. “Yeah,” Will responds, “let’s go back to sleep.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>When they get up for real a few hours later, they decide they should probably talk about the night before.</p>
<p>“To make sure we’re on the same page,” Will explains, laying on his side in the bed, supporting his head with his hand.</p>
<p>“Okay, you dork,” Angie agrees, turning on her side to mirror his position. There’s an awkward moment of silence where they're just staring at each other before Angie starts talking again.</p>
<p>“I had a lot of fun last night.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, me too, a lot of fun.”</p>
<p>“Wow, who would’ve thought that I could turn Will Cooper into a metalhead?” Angie says with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Well, I mean, yeah, I enjoyed the concert of course, but I do have to say that after the concert was probably my favorite part of the night,” Will says and now it's Angie’s turn to blush.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I really enjoyed that part too,” She says quietly.</p>
<p>“Look, Ange, I have to tell you that I really do like you. You’re my best friend of course, but I have more than friend feelings for you. Feelings that I want to pursue if you have the same ones for me,” Will explains, a look of hope gleaming in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Angie says back with a smile. Will feels a wave of relief rush over him and leans forward, planting a quick kiss on her mouth. It feels like heaven.</p>
<p>He knows that things will be complicated with their relationship moving forward. They’re both parents first and foremost, and neither of them would ever do anything to compromise their own friendship, but Will also has full confidence that they’ll be able to figure it all out. Plus, he had kind of already gotten Sophie’s approval the night before.</p>
<p>Will knows that this won’t be easy, but looking across the table at Angie as they eat breakfast at a Cracker Barrel before heading home that morning, he knows it will be okay. Will knows that he is in love with Angie D’Amato and that makes it all worthwhile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A final note: I'm still holding out hope that another network or streaming site will #SaveSingleParents... I definitely don't give up easy!<br/>Have a specific trope you're interested in me writing in a story? Feel free to hit that comment button and let me know... I know you want to:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>